The Golden Five
Group Protective of each other |datinghistory= |shipname=Golden Five OT5 |children }} THE 'GOLDEN ''''FIVE '''is the nickname given to the group of friends of Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Brody Hudson, Patrick Dunbar and Stiles Stilinski. The members of the group are protective over each other and always make sure that everyone is safe and looked out for. There are hardly any fights within the group but when it does, the non-fighting members help to make sure that the peace will return. Most of these fights are not meant to be taken seriously since it's mostly them teasing each other. There is a certain hierarchy within the group. Scott and Isaac are the protectors of the group with Scott being the most dominant out of them. They make sure that Brody, Patrick and Stiles are safe at all times. However, Patrick and Brody are working with Scott and Isaac to make sure that Stiles is safe as well since he is considered to be the most submissive and needs others to make sure he is being taken care of. They see themselves as members of a pack: Scott and Isaac are the Alphas while Brody, Patrick and Stiles are the Betas. This friendship was so strong during their lifetime that it even surpassed death and continued in the Spirit World after all five of them had died. Scott was the first one to enter the afterlife after he was murdered in the Battle of Hogwarts. He was the one who introduced Brody to the Spirit World when he was murdered alongside his husband Jackson Whittemore in 2019. Patrick was the last one to enter the Spirit World during the height of the Second Wizarding War. History Hogwarts The friendship began on September 1, 1991 when they began their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were all sorted into Hufflepuff House, making them become dormmates in the Hufflepuff Basement. Brody and Patrick had to sit in different compartments after the Hogwarts Express had departed from King's Cross Station. This is where Brody met Scott McCall and Patrick met Isaac Lahey. Upon arriving Hogwarts, they met up at the entrance of the Great Hall and the stepbrothers introduced their new friends to each other. They met Stiles when the Sorting Ceremony was about to begin. 1991-1992 school year The five newly-sorted Hufflepuffs immediately took a liking to each other. With one pure-blood, two half-bloods and two muggle-borns, the group consisted of wizards from every blood status, allowing them to inform the others of things that they might not even have heard of. They made a promise to each other on their first day of always sticking up for each other and making sure that no one feels left out or alone. After asking their Head of House Professor Sprout for permission, they made several changes to their dorm to make it feel more like home for each of them. They all brought in pictures and things from their personal lives, such as letters and accessoires from their loved ones, and decorated their own space within the room however they wanted. They spent a lot of their time during their first year within their dorm to make sure everything looked like it fit in together, acting as if this was their own appartment. Not being allowed to become members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team yet, the group made sure to visit every match that was held during the Quidditch Cup just so they could encourage Finn Hudson, Brody's older brother, the person that made sure that every one of them knew how to get around the school and not get lost during their first few weeks. The Quidditch matches caused a lot of conversations between the group to be held when they spent time together in their dorm. It is noticeable that each Hufflepuff had a traumatic event in their childhood. Brody lost his father, Patrick and Stiles lost their mother, Scott's parents divorced and Isaac's father left him and his mother alone and he took his brother with him when they found out that they possessed magical powers. Telling each other about these events bonded the five even more and created a connection that can't be broken at all. It created the foundation of their mutual trust. During the holidays, the five of them sent each other owls before they went to visit each other's family respectively. It was decided and mutually agreed upon whose family they would visit first: Scott's family was first visited by the group, and then it went from Stiles and Isaac until they ended with Brody's and Patrick's family, which happened to live in the same household. It felt nice that their parents approved of their friends and it gave them a sense of relief. Gallery Mcdunson346.jpg Hogsmeade-Snowy-High-Street.jpg Mchudski2.jpg Quidditchmeal.jpg Mcdunson34.jpg Mchudski.jpg Trivia * The Golden Five is the nickname given to the Hufflepuff boys that began their education at Hogwarts in 1991. * Three out of five members are part of the New Directions: Brody Hudson, Scott McCall and Patrick Dunbar. * They all have different sexualities. Brody and Stiles are bisexual, Scott is bi-curious, Isaac is heterosexual and Patrick is homosexual. * The Golden Five have been members of the Hudbar's Army since the day it was founded. * They compare their group with that of a pack: Scott and Isaac are the Alphas while Brody, Patrick and Stiles are the Betas. ** While they're all Stiles his Alpha in a way, Scott is more the Alpha of Brody while Isaac is more the Alpha of Patrick in a sense of who protects whom, taking decisions and who is hanging out with whom more. * They have a rivalry with the Gryffindors Alec Tate, Gregg Sulkin, Jesse Bullock, Tate Langdon and Paul Wesley. * They are all members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. ** In 1993, Patrick and Isaac became the Chasers, Scott and Stiles the Beaters, while Brody became the new Quidditch commentator. He was the only one who didn't join the team itself. ** However, Brody became the new Keeper in 1996 to replace Liam and was promoted to Seeker in 1997. * This is one of the closest friendships in the entire series. It even surpasses death, which was proven when the Spirit World was entered by Patrick and spoke to the then-deceased Brody and Scott at the start of the Second Wizarding War. ** At Patrick's death, who outlived all four of them, he was greeted by Brody, Scott, Isaac and Stiles as they introduced him to his new world. It also began the era of the next Elementals. * There is a hierarchy within the group which is based on protectiveness and dominance/submissiveness. ** Scott and Isaac are the most dominant and protective out of them. They make sure that Brody, Patrick and Stiles are safe and taken care for at all times. They also tend to make the big decisions for the group, them feeling like they know what's best for their friends. ** Brody and Patrick can be dominant but are leaning more towards being submissive. They are protective of Scott and Isaac as well but even more so about Stiles, since they know that the Scott and Isaac know how to take care of themselves and Stiles doesn't. ** Stiles is the most submissive out of them. He likes all of the attention he gets from his friends, but becomes incredibly clingy when he feels like he's being ignored or if he feels like he's done something to make them mad at him. *Several members have had sexual relationships with one another: Stiles had a one-night stand with Brody and was friends with benefits with Patrick and Brody was friends with benefits with Scott and Patrick. Isaac didn't participate in these activities even though he knew of them. *Each Hufflepuff had a traumatic event in their childhood. Brody lost his father, Patrick and Stiles lost their mother, Scott's parents divorced and Isaac's father left him and his mother alone and he took his brother with him when they found out that they possessed magical powers. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Fivesome friendships Category:Brody's relationships Category:Patrick's relationships Category:Isaac's relationships Category:Stiles' relationships Category:Scott's relationships Category:Groups